Quarantine Sites
Quarantine Sites are designated areas with ongoing S-class or otherwise problematic parahuman effects that necessitate constant monitoring and containment. The PRT is known to give problematic capes Quarantine Site duty, either as punishment or as a way of channeling their problems into a beneficial activity (eg. Sending a trigger-happy lunatic to fight the Machine Army).As schmee says, the Protectorate is just one group under a wider umbrella, alongside the wards, watchdog & a few minor supporting organizations. If you take Murderbeam and have him volunteer his services to the PRT, then it's possible he.. :*Ends up on a strike team. Gets training, gets stuck at a staging point somewhere until a crisis happens, gets sent to deal with a major incident, typically a 'might be a class S threat but too early to tell' kind of incident. Dealing with birdcage convoy escapees, kill orders, outright war, etc. Depending on when you are in canon these have been scaled back and/or the strike team members have been deployed to other roles, and only, like, Alexandria and Eidolon really maintain any (and have very full schedules, traveling to other countries). :*Get stationed in a place that's 'safe' from a PR perspective. Murderbeam isn't able to do much against the Machine Army, but might get stationed near Pueblo or the Pastor's area. Depending on his background, could be a punishment detail or a 'work for 2 months, take 3 months off for mental health reasons' kind of deal. :*Fulfills another role as bodyguard, escort, fly-along for high-risk convoys, etc. He ends up being one of the really scary looking cape who goes with the President when the man travels to Russia or the guy that rides alongside any birdcage transport vehicles. For your Thinker, they'd be a pretty natural fit for Watchdog. It's not all just staring at spreadsheets- there's a fair bit of investigation, tracking down troublemakers and checking that everything is upright. - What Does The Protectorate Do With Powers That Inherently Violate The Code? (Wildbow, Reddit.com, 2017-05-14) Known Quarantine Sites * Gary, Indiana - Q1 - Site evacuated and abandoned after riots and established villain presence. * Freedom, California - Q2 - Site evacuated after the Pastor event, patrols and guards.Freedom, CA The nature of the footage is at odds with what it contains. A church, the type that appears in a smaller town, a fervent, excited congregation sitting in the pews, not a one of them able to sit still. The sound is muffled, as the person tries to hide the camera, rustling it against clothing, and the video itself crackles and pops, glitching with regularity, as if caught in an electrical storm. The man at the front is heavy without being fat, hair cut short, dressed up in holy vestments. His voice is muffled, as he speaks to the room. He reaches down, touching the forehead of a girl who kneels before him, and words can be made out - ‘gift of God’. The distortion of the camera flares. It takes a full minute to fade. When the picture resolves, the man at the front of the church is standing, holding the hands of two young people. The girl’s eyes glow, visible despite the glitching and buzzing of the camera, cracks running from her eyes around the back of her head and down her neck, glows periodically showing through the cracks. The boy is still changing, muscles moving visibly beneath skin as if they are something alive, and the cracks in his skin don't reach as far, but they're far deeper where they do exist. The crowd’s singing reaches a crescendo- and the video cuts. When the video resumes, the crackling is just as bad, even though the location is different. “Please help,” the person holding the camera says. “I won’t name myself because-” Static. “-in Freedom California. They won’t let us leave. I repeat, please help. We’re in Free-” The remainder of the recording plays out for the next minute, but the audio and video are nothing but static. - Wildbow on Reddit Extinguished with Pastor's death.“Pastor. I was just thinking recently, when Sveta was getting care, it would have been great to take the guy out of commission or bring in for study, because he would have given us a ton of hints about broken triggers and case fifty-threes. Which makes me think-” “We’re in the right department. Dead.” - Excerpt from Sundown 17.9 * Eagleton, Tennessee - Q3 - Site evacuated after Machine Army event, specialized patrols. * Ellisburg, New York State - Q4 - Site evacuated and sealed after Nilbog event, guards. * Flint, Michigan - Q5 - Redacted. * Gallup, New Mexico - Q6 - Site evacuated and abandoned after established villain presence. * Madison, Wisconsin - Q7 - Site evacuated and sealed after Simurgh event, all measures in effect. Category:Locations Category:PRT Departments